


Why Scott McCall dislikes proms.

by maruckaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scallison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruckaaa/pseuds/maruckaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three proms, and no luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Scott McCall dislikes proms.

Freshman prom was something Scott didn’t attend. He was too busy getting his ass kicked by Stiles in Halo. _It was a legit excuse, alright?_  
It was also, before he knew _her_.

Sophomore prom. A pretty big deal, really. Scott gave everything to be a part of it. He didn’t have a ticket, a date or a tux. But he made it— because _she_ was a part of his life. The one he loved, and the one that loved him back. 

Junior prom… Didn’t feel right. She was 6 feet under the dirt and a pile of freshly cut flowers. Allison’s grave never went without those for longer than a day. The girl who made people fall in love with her smile was remembered. Loved. Missed.  
When that day came, several bouquets made their way to grassy surface. Scott didn't bring flowers, but he did rearranged them several times. Nothing seemed quite right. But in the world without _her_ , nothing ever truly would.  
The box in his hands felt heavy and real, and his eyes stung, tears pressing against the back of them. In a way, it felt as if apart of him was sinking into the ground to join her.  
Tearing at the edges of a simple gray package, the boy pulled a corsage out of its wrapping and laid it against the marble headstone. Tiny teal flowers against the white looked soothing and beautiful. Little greens that peaked between the buds would have brought out the color of her pale skin. She’d look beautiful with it. She always did.  
Some would wonder, just why did he leave his own prom, to see her. The prom he was allowedd to go to. With a ticket, a tux and a date.

**_”Because I love you.”_**


End file.
